


Remembrance

by manicpation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: Oikawa has his first heat again after giving birth to twins.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetopretend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/gifts).



> So this is a very special piece to me - it's dedicated to Blair, or others know her as Iwaizummi on Tumblr, as my interpretation of a continuation of her Jewel of Seijoh series. It's been almost a year since you died and I think about you almost everyday. Your blog was such an inclusive, fun place, always answering asks and questions and giving headcanons - it was a small yet important niche to many that I'm sure has left a hole in others' hearts like it has mine. 
> 
> So to anyone who remembers Blair and wants to talk about her or abo stuff or haikyuu stuff or whatever, come find me on Tumblr @ miya-atsumu-miya-osamu, I'll be happy to have you.

Iwaizumi watches his small family play in the courtyard. It’s a warm spring day and the grass is lush and green. Sunlight glints off the pond and the wildflowers are blooming. The air is fragrant but he can still smell his mate - that sweet honeyed scent of a happy omega and warm milk, due to the fact that he’s still nursing their twins. They’re nine months old now and starting to toddle around. He watches the girl, Fumiko, a sweet and gentle omega, play with their fat, orange cat Dai. Dai is laying on his side soaking up the springtime sun, swishing his tail side to side every time Fumiko tries to grab it. Ichiro, their son and alpha, sits in Oikawa’s lap and suckles on a nipple, eyes fluttering closed as Oikawa pets his hair. He’s inherited the soft, silky, chocolate brown locks from Oikawa that sit like little wisps upon his head.

Iwaizumi walks over and kisses and rubs his cheek against his omega’s head, lightly scenting him. Watching them has made him feel slightly possessive.  
Oikawa chuckles, “Hi, Hajime,” he murmurs, quiet as to not disturb the pup in his arms.

“What have you three been up to today?” he asks.

“Just relaxing, it’s been so warm out, I was sick of being inside all day. And now that the twins are more mobile, it’s nice to give them space to play...and Fumiko has been terrorizing Dai. Poor thing, I’m surprised that he doesn’t just run away.”

“Tooru, I don't think he _can_ run away,”

“Dai isn’t that fat, Hajime.”

“Yes, he is.”

A tiny whimper resonates from near Oikawa’s chest and the two look down. Ichiro squirms in Oikawa’s arms and starts making small, unhappy noises.

“Uh oh, someone’s up now.” Oikawa coos at the pup and hands him off to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi picks him up and cradles him on his chest, rumbling deep and steady to soothe the young pup. Ichiro falls back asleep almost instantly.

“I love how good with our pups you are, Hajime,” Oikawa says while staring at his husband.

Iwaizumi kneels on the picnic blanket next to Oikawa and kisses him gently.

“I love how good you are with our pups, Tooru. You carried them, birthed them and you feed them from your own body, you’re so amazing. I love you so much.”

Oikawa lets out a small, content purr and that sugary sweet omegan scent becomes heavier in the air. Iwaizumi thinks he could lose himself in it. This time, though, he smells something thicker, spicier that makes his vision cloud and his head dizzy.

“Tooru, are you going into heat soon?”

“Mm, I’ve been kind of lethargic all week,” Oikawa muses,  “one of the nursemaids noticed it, too, yesterday. She said I could anytime now. While breastfeeding, apparently your heats subside for a while to focus on feeding the babies, but after a while they return. Since Fumiko has started to wean herself off my breast, I guess it would be time for my heats to return.”

Iwaizumi lets out a short, low growl.

“I want to try for pups again this heat, Hajime. I love being pregnant with your pups, I always want to have a litter in me.”

Iwaizumi growls again and disturbs Ichiro who suddenly starts crying.

“Oh no, hey, little guy,” Iwaizumi coos, “shhh, none of that now,” as he rocks Ichiro back and forth.

 “Here, Hajime, give him back, sometimes he just likes to suckle for comfort.”

Oikawa shrugs off the shoulder strap to his dress and exposes his breast and Iwaizumi has to swallow to keep his mouth from going dry. The nipple is dark and hardened with milk pearling on the top. Oikawa takes Ichiro and he latches on immediately, sucking with fervor. Oikawa moans quietly causing Iwaizumi to groan.

“It feels good, sometimes I get so full of milk now that Fumiko is weaning that I get sore,” Oikawa complains.

Before Iwaizumi can say anymore, Fumiko comes waddling over.

“Daddy!!!!” she screams.

“Fumi-chan!” he replies before picking her up and tossing her in the air.

The little girl squeals in delight as Iwaizumi catches her and rubs his cheek against her to reaffirm their scents.

“Let’s go inside and get mommy and Ichiro some snacks, hmm? I heard the kitchen staff has some apricots.”

“ACOTS!!” Fumiko shrieks in reply.

Iwaizumi lifts the little girl onto his shoulders and the two walk to the kitchen, leaving Oikawa alone to finish nursing Ichiro in peace. Now feeling relieved, Dai makes his way over and sits by Oikawa, purring in the afternoon sun as Oikawa strokes his fur.

***

Iwaizumi sits in the throne room at the large, raised table. Smaller lords from the various territories in Aoba have come to divide the land that was gained in the conquest of Seijou. Largely, Iwaizumi’s men have been controlling the land but the time has come to either divvy it out amongst those here now or create new Aoba-controlled territories out of it.

It is an incredibly boring discussion, mostly composed of self-entitled minor lords thinking they are the best and deserve the most, only trying to raise their own statuses with little regard to Aoba as a whole, so Iwaizumi lets his mind wander.

He thinks back to last night, to when he and Oikawa were in bed after settling the twins in the nursery and Oikawa's heat had flared up. Iwaizumi had been settled between Oikawa’s legs, sucking on a nipple and drawing out that sweet, creamy milk to fill his own belly. Oikawa had been been moaning above him, quiet babbles of _Hajime, Hajime_ and _feels so good_ leaving his mouth. Those noises had been enough to spur Iwaizumi on, for him to bring his hand to the other tit and squeeze, watching the milk flow down Oikawa’s chest and dirty the sheets under themselves. Oikawa had moaned loudly at that and it was then that Iwaizumi had caught his first whiff of that sweet, dark scent - Oikawa’s typical warm milk and sunshine scent darkened by cinnamon and clove and _white hot want._ A deep rumble left Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Oh, are you getting wet for me, Tooru?” he had teased.

“Hajime, please,” Oikawa had whimpered, squirming under his mate’s touch, opening his legs wider to try to tempt him.

He had moaned shamelessly when Iwaizumi trailed kisses up his chest and neck, settling on the bond mark on his shoulder, licking and sucking to draw out more of that delicious scent.

“Ah, Hajime, oh, Hajime, please _Alpha_ ...Iwa, Iwa, _Iwa_ -”

“-zumi! Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi startled and his head jerked up, quickly sobering up to the fact that he was still in the throne room.

He looks at the king who gestures to a young serving girl.

“Uh, Iwaizumi-san, uh, O-Oikawa-san requests you join him, i-in, uh, hi-his….private quarters,” she squeaks out, pointedly looking at anywhere but Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi feels his muscles in his jaw tense and his pants tighten. He stands up quickly, excusing himself and hastily leaving the throne room in a flurry before practically running to his and Oikawa’s wing of the castle.

He stops outside the door to Oikawa’s heat room and the smell punches him in the chest, stealing all his air. It pulls on his cock and he feels himself harden fully before he can even get a shaking grip on the doorknob.

He steps into the room and instantly his vision goes blurry. He has the right of mind to slam the door closed behind him.

Oikawa is layed out before him on plush pillows and soft blankets, bent over on his knees and spreading himself for Iwaizumi.

“ _Alpha, please.”_

“Fuck, Tooru, God, you smell _so damn good_ ,” Iwaizumi grits out while sinking to his knees.

He immediately swipes his tongue across the Oikawa’s hole, lapping up the slick. It's sweeter than he remembers and he laps up his fill, getting it smeared all over his face and Oikawa’s thighs. Oikawa squeals and more slick gushes out.

Iwaizumi pulls back to smile proudly at himself.

“My baby is so sensitive, I love it, coming just from my tongue. Such a lewd, desperate omega you are, Tooru,” he sneers as praise.

“Hajime, _please_ ,” Oikawa whines, baring his neck to the alpha, “fuck me, _breed me,_ I want your knot, Alpha, give me pups.”

He’s whimpering and squirming under Iwaizumi’s hungry gaze, giving off a hot and desperate scent that’s clouding Iwaizumi’s ability to think straight. His instincts are telling him to mate, fuck, _knot_ the prone omega beneath him. Iwaizumi leans down and licks Oikawa’s scent glands, causing him to moan loudly and writhe against him. He bares his teeth and bites down while thrusting two fingers into Oikawa’s twitching hole, sending it spasming for a knot. It’s so loose and pliant, ready to filled with his alpha’s come.

Oikawa screams loud enough to shake the walls of the castle. Iwaizumi’s sanity is waning.

“Gonna give you my knot now, Tooru, you ready, baby?” he croons in Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa nods his head enthusiastically and juts his ass out further to entice Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi thrusts in immediately, setting a ruthless pace. It’s Oikawa first heat since the pups were born and everything feels so _good -_ he’s warm, wet and pliant under Iwaizumi, submitting eagerly to his mate.

Iwaizumi doesn’t have the patience to be gentle; he fucks Oikawa quickly with powerful, deep thrusts. Oikawa can only squirm and mewl under him; small whimpers and purrs spur Iwaizumi on.

“Fuck, Tooru, you feel amazing,” he grits out in between low growls, “your hole is squeezing around me, trying to milk me. Are you that desperate for a knot, baby?”

“Yes! Please, Alpha!”

Iwaizumi presses his palm in between Oikawa’s shoulder blade, forcing him down. Oikawa immediately relaxes and turns his head to show his scent glands to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi bites down and ruts into Oikawa mercilessly. Seeing his mate submit to him so fully unhinges him, his knot starting to form at the base of his cock.  He growls when he can taste blood and his knot starts catching on Oikawa’s hole.

“Damnit, you’re made for breeding Tooru, your hole’s just trying to suck me in, so desperate for my come, like you’ve never had pups in you before,” he breathless remarks.

Oikawa keens loudly and comes, spasming around Iwaizumi. His knot stays in Oikawa, pumping come in him in waves as pleasure staggers over him.

He slumps down and rests his head against Oikawa’s, nuzzling his mate and crooning softly in his ear. Oikawa purrs back in reply, rubbing his cheek against his mate to reaffirm their bond.

“Here, roll over,” Iwaizumi says and nudges Oikawa onto his side. He rubs a hand over his distended stomach.

“You think I’ll have pups soon, Hajime?” Oikawa muses.

Iwaizumi hums while licking at the bloody mating mark on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“If not, we can always try again,” he replies with a devious grin. He shifts his hips to place pressure against Oikawa’s prostate.

“Hmm, that’s right, my heat’s not over for three more days,” Oikawa dreamily replies.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to cel and cj for giving this a quick look over, you guys rock <3


End file.
